There are several different types of control systems that may be used along with a power converter. One common type of control system for a power converter is a peak current mode (PCM) control system, which generally utilizes analog components to provide control signals to a power converter such that desired output performance is achieved. While generally effective in many applications, PCM control systems are difficult to apply when utilizing a variable power source such as a renewable energy source (e.g., photovoltaic cells, fuel cells, and wind generators). Accordingly, maximum peak power tracking (MPPT) control systems have been utilized in these applications in place of PCM control systems.
Due to the nature of the calculations performed in MPPT control systems, such control systems are often implemented in digital systems such as microprocessors and/or digital signal processors (DSPs). Generally, MPPT control systems use a perturb-and-observe control scheme in order to provide control signals to a power converter such that a maximum possible amount of power is achieved at an output of the power converter. However, digital (e.g., DSP based) MPPT control systems generally suffer from a reduced bandwidth and a relatively slow transient response time to external events such as a change in load impedance when compared to conventional analog control systems. Further, digital MPPT control systems are relatively time consuming to design and implement in comparison to conventional analog control systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for a control system for a power converter that is capable of implementing an MPPT control scheme while simultaneously including an improved transient response time and wide bandwidth.